


refstótita

by xervos



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: F/M, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xervos/pseuds/xervos
Summary: When had time had become so fluid? Curiosity weighs on Oreki Houtarou's mind as the changes of the seasons began to blur together and to pass with little effort.





	

The changes of spring were unnoticeable, as was the passage of time as the familiar presence of the refined Chitanda heir filled the gaps of grey and monotone with splashes of unforgettable colour. There was brightness and warmth, there was the excitement and hesitant reluctance. The changes were unnoticeable, yet every day became shorter, nights and weekends were longer. Sleep became a long, never-ending void, where falling was a necessity.

Just what had happened, that all these became a reality? When had time become so fluid that he wasn’t able to keep track of it anymore? What had happened, to the grey-coloured life he had lived? When had the world become so...

“Oreki-san!"

Ah, yes. Chitanda.

He didn’t bother reply. How else would he? For he knew she would speak anyway and pull him along once again to the world of curiosity.

To the rose-coloured life.


End file.
